


Between Desire & Darkness

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fall of Rey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate bit from my fanfiction "You Need A Teacher...Let Me Be That Teacher".  What if Rey and Kylo Ren gave into their passions before Rey became Ventress Ren? (You don't need to have read the fic to get it, but it does add context)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Desire & Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate bit from chapter six of "You Need A Teacher", based off a fanart of Rey in Kylo Rens' clothing.
> 
> The note attached, from tumblr user, marikoh, was this: "I was on the fence about just deleting this, but eh, whatever. My descent into the depths of trash continues.  
> Personally I have a fondness for wearing the shirt of a significant other–it’s nice to have their scent near/on you.  
> In my mind, at some point Rey appears like this to Kylo and practically makes his head explode."
> 
>  
> 
> Let's just say that I liked that idea and ran with it.

After having spent the last few weeks cooped up in Kylo Ren’s tiny command shuttle, Rey was relieved to be on board the _Finalizer_. For one thing, it meant her own quarters. It meant privacy so she could meditate and most importantly, it meant she could fucking SHOWER. A shower was a luxury she had never known back on Jakku and now she could do it to her heart’s content. In fact, the minute Kylo went to the bridge to deal with Hux, Rey had decided to freshen herself up.

 

As she exited the bath, nice and clean for the first time in ages, Rey noticed that Kylo had left his lightsaber and his outer robe on a table in her room. At first, she just figured he had forgotten them in his rush to go talk to Hux, but as she dried herself off, her curiosity began to grow.

 

Tossing her towel aside, she went to the table and picked up his robe. The cloth wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, unlike the fabric of his usual clothing. It reminded her of some of the clothes she’d seen traders wear whenever they wanted to remain hidden. She pressed it to her nose, inhaling his scent.

 

Rich leather, musk, sweat and something heady that she couldn’t place. But whatever it was, she found it intoxicating and she inhaled again. A shiver of lust ran down her spine and she felt a minor uptick in her connection to the Dark Side. Suddenly, a wicked thought came to her. Surely, he wouldn’t mind if she slipped into the robe for a little while and just wrapped herself in his scent for a bit…and so, she did just that.

 

As she slipped the robe over her nude skin, his scent nearly overpowered her. Her legs wobbled a little bit and she had to steady herself. The robe felt good on her skin. It was like having him near. She sighed in pleasure.

 

Rey knew that this was as close as she was going to get to Kylo Ren before her training was complete. He had made a point, even after their first passionate kiss, to not touch her while she was still his student. He only wanted to take her when she was ready. But Rey didn’t agree. She was ready, she was powerful and she wanted Kylo Ren.

 

On the other hand, the lust she felt only helped fuel the anger, despair, and rage she felt at being left behind on Jakku. It helped enhance her connection to the Dark Side…made her stronger. But at the same time, oh, she just wanted him to put his hands on her and love her until she couldn’t move.

 

Shaking her head and trying to clear her mind, Rey turned her attention to the lightsaber hilt on the table. Kylo’s lightsaber was an unholy mess by the standards of other’s she’d seen, but she had to admit, it was quite an unholy mess to behold. She pressed the powering matrix and it ignited to life, the unstable red blade burning like a flame. She could almost feel its raw power and suddenly understood why he’d chosen it. It was unstable and reckless and wild…just like Kylo Ren himself.

 

Thinking of him like that, the way he’d been in her darkest sexual fantasies, the ones she used to power herself on the rare day when her rage wasn’t enough, caused her heart to speed up. She already knew they were falling for each other (he was crap at hiding his feelings) and she knew his urges were as strong as hers. She turned off the lightsaber, trying to calm herself and come down from the beginnings of arousal.

 

But just as she was trying to calm herself down, the door to her room opened and Kylo Ren’s presence filled her mind. Rey froze.

 

“Rey?” The door closed. She knew without turning around that it was most definitely Kylo Ren and he had most definitely caught her naked in her room wearing his robe.

 

She wanted to die on the spot.

 

But then, through their shared Force bond, she felt something else: shock, surprise, and then, finally, roaring to the front like a Tie Fighter through space, desire. Intense, undeniable, powerful, all consuming desire.

 

Rey turned her head around a little. “Kylo…I can explain…"

 

He was still wearing his mask, so the baritone his voice took on while said mask was on only turned her on more. “…is that my robe?"

 

She considered denial.

 

He took her silence as a yes. A pause. “Turn around."

 

Clutching the lightsaber hilt to her chest and then trying to preserve what little modesty she had, she turned around.

 

Kylo Ren was expecting a lot of things when he got back to Rey’s room, but the absolute last thing he expected was to see her in his robe and in the nude on top of that. And then he noticed she was holding his lightsaber hilt. The image was…well, it was like his fantasies about her just walked out of his head and into real life.

 

A long silence passed between them, but their Force bond said more than either one ever could. They could feel each other’s arousal, like fire beneath the skin.

 

Finally, Rey spoke. “You know, you could take the helmet off.”

 

“And what do you think you’ll see if I do?”

 

She wasn’t sure what to say at that. “You know I feel what you feel. I just want to see it on your face. It’s not fair if only one of us can be read.”

She had him there and he carefully removed his heavy helmet in response. The sight of his handsome face, even with that scar, made her heart do a little flip. But then she noticed the lust burning in his dark eyes and smirked.

 

That little smirk nearly caused him to come undone. He tried to keep himself in control. “Rey, your training is not yet done. I…I…"

 

“You only said you wouldn’t take me unless I offered.” Her control was also slipping, but she was better at hiding it. “And here I am, Kylo Ren. I am offering myself to you. You said you could take whatever you wanted…so take me."

 

By the time she had finished speaking, he was standing right in front of her. Carefully, he took the lightsaber from her hand and placed it down on the table behind her. A pause. “You turned this on, didn’t you?” He asked.

 

He was stalling. They both knew it.

 

“Yes.” No point in lying about it, especially when he was so close. “It’s reckless, dangerous, wild, unstable…much like you…But I found it beautiful."

 

His face was very close to hers now. “Beautiful?"

 

“Yes…beautiful…like…like…” As his face got closer, her voice faltered more and more until at last, he put his lips on hers.

 

The kiss was so intense that she thought she’d been set on fire. He pulled her close to him and almost divested her of his robe in his hunger to get her close to him.

 

He pulled his lips from hers to whisper, in a voice so low and sultry it was enough to nearly make her come…and just made her hotter. “…you know I can take whatever I want."

 

“…then take me.” And the second she said it, he knew she meant it.

 

She even took the first step by unbuckling his belt and letting it drop to the floor with a heavy thud. She took a step back, challenging him.

 

His eyes narrow. _Oh, so that’s the game she wants to play? Well, two can play that game._ His gloves come off. Then the boots. And then he takes his time getting out of the rest of his robes. Oh, he’s going to make her wait for it.

 

By the time he’s finally divested himself of his clothing (at least down to his underwear), her arousal is so intense that it nearly overwhelmed their bond. And that only made him want her more in return.

She’s back in his arms again by the time he’s done. His kiss nearly knocked her senseless and she barely felt it when he hoisted her into his arms and then deposited her on the bed, spreading her out so he could finally get a good look at her.

And there was certainly plenty to look at. Rey was a beautiful young woman, slender and tanned with freckles sprinkled in interesting spots. Her dark hair was a nice compliment and she gazed back at him with wide, dark, lust filled eyes.

“What are you looking at?” She asked, trying not to blush at just how absolutely naked she felt.

“I’m deciding what part of you I want to devour first.” He murmured before pressing his lips to hers, pinning her body beneath his as his hands began stroking her skin. Heat seemed to radiate off his skin and into hers. Each touch left her moaning. “And I just want to look at you because you’re so beautiful."

She turned utterly scarlet at this, eyes wide. “I’m…beautiful?"

“Oh yes.” He lifted one of her legs up and began to kiss his way down it, alternating between little kisses and soft nips. He then reached out to the Force, asking it for advice, asking it to help him figure out how best to give his lover pleasure. “Quite.”

His breath ghosted over her womanhood and she jerked. She was so hot there and so sensitive that he probably could have made her come with just a touch. He decided to test that theory.

The noise she made at the sensation of his fingers parting her folds and sticking his tongue between them was so loud that you could have probably heard her on a distant moon. But it was a cry of absolute pleasure and he decided to continue.

Kylo Ren was unskilled, but he learned fast. He dedicated himself to her pleasure, his tongue and fingers mapping out each and every single inch of her womanhood until she was putty under his hands.

By the time he had brought Rey to the very brink of orgasm, her skin was flushed and she was touching her breasts, trying very hard to stave it off. She didn’t even notice he’d stopped, her head back against the pillows and her chest rising and falling rapidly. But then, her eyes opened and she looked at him.

“What?"

“I just wanted to know…if this is what you wanted?"

“You’re asking me that NOW?!"

“Yes….because, you see…” He managed to lift himself up and settle his lower body between her legs so she could feel his manhood bushing against her folds. He was just as aroused as she was. “…I don’t want to take you without a positive yes."

She wasn’t sure if she loved him or hated him for this. Sinking her fingers into his rich black hair, she yanked him down to her lips for a kiss, not giving a damn as to where his mouth had just been and then, hissed. “Yes."

 

Him entering her didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, but the sensation of him sliding in made her head fall back and her mouth open wide in a long, beautiful moan. Her moaning in pleasure would never not be music to his ears. To ease her through it, he took his time, kissing her neck and face and whispering words of comfort. He never stopped touching her, either, making sure this was a good experience.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here…” He murmured, kissing her earlobe and then her check, face and neck. “Just let me in."

The knowledge that he was here, that she was safe and that it was okay to trust him were enough to get him to relax and he was able to fully seat himself inside her, giving her a few minutes to adjust.

She clung to him, her fingers digging into his shoulders and back.

“Are you okay?” He murmured.

“Go slow.” She breathed and those was the last words that were spoken for a while.

When she came back to consciousness after Kylo Ren had driven her to the edge of pleasure and shoved her off, Rey felt like a new woman. Their Force Bond, which had only grew stronger, and enhanced their pleasure, hummed plesantly between them. She felt closer to him than she ever had before, which was strange and exciting all at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Ren’s voice caused her to stir and he realized he was lying beside her and gazing at her. “Did I hurt you?"

 

“No…no…” A pause. “…I don’t think you could ever hurt me.” Her fingers trailed along the scar she’d given him on Starkiller Base. “…That was wonderful, thank you."

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I wanted it to be good for you.” He stroked her hair, twirling a little of it in his fingers. He looked thoughtful. “You do know you’re still my student right?"

 

“Yes. I don’t care.” She knew darn well he saw her more as his equal than his student, otherwise they wouldn’t had just made love.

 

In a different time, one in which she hadn’t chosen to follow him, this would have been very, very, wrong.

 

But, instead, it just felt oh so right. And that was how she liked it.


End file.
